LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S4 P1/Transcript
(The next day, Blake and his friends are seen preparing to head out to hunt the Grimm Captains) Blake H: Almost got it. Jason: Hmm, should I keep the baseball cap on or off? Jin: Doesn't matter to us man. You do you. Jason: Hmm, I'll keep it off. (Jason puts the cap down) Nora: Blake you know where we're going right? Blake H: The area around the nest obviously. Where else are we gonna find those guys? Henry: You should its a good idea to go close to the nest? Blake H: Hey its the only place we know they could hang out. Jin: They could be in other places. Blake H: Well, it's best to start with the easier option right? Jin: I guess. Blake H: Besides, we won't get THAT close to the nest. Just around the general area. Jason: Alright then. Jaune: Just as long as we don't make the nest mad, we should be fine right? Blake H: Exactly my point Jaune. Jason: Well, we should get going then. Devon: Yeah. Can't leave those things waiting. Blake H: Right. Come on guys. (Team Ace and Team JNPR then leave the house before it cuts to later on with them wandering around the woods by the nest) Blake H:..... Jason: Man if only we had Targhuls in our teams. Tracking would be so much easier. Nora: Ah we don't need no Targhuls! We just need our awesome hunting instincts! Devon: Hunting instincts? Nora: Yeah! Devon: What does that mean? Nora: Ain't it obvious? We can just hunt them ourselves! Devon: Yeah but....how? Nora: We get down and dirty! We survey the area! We find ANYTHING that act as traces of our prey! And then we- Jason: Guys! (Jason points over at a nearby cave entrance) Jason: What if we try this cave? Blake H: Oh! That's a great idea Jason! Nora: Or yeah, we can check the cave. Blake H: Come on, this has to be something promising! (The group runs over to the cave and looks inside) Blake H:....Oh. (The cave is seen terraformed with Targhul Biomass, revealing it as a potential Targhul hotspot) Jaune: Gross. Jin: You're telling me. Jason: I can't see anything in there. It's too dark. Blake H: Hmm.... (Blake then looks at Nora) Blake H: Nora. Nora: Hm? (Blake creates a ball of light) Blake H: Hold still, I'm gonna use you as our light source. Jaune: Wait. What? (Blake tosses the light ball to Nora and it goes into her, causing her to light up) Nora: WHOOOOOA! Ren look at me! I'm a night light! Ren: Oh man... Blake H: Now come on, let's check this thing out. (The group then goes and enters the cave with Nora lighting the way) Jason: Ew.... Jaune: This place definitely doesn't seem friendly... Jin: Not only that but it recks in here. Holy crap seriously. Henry: Yeah. Smell like something died. Ren: Hm.. I think that might be the case. Blake H: What makes you say that? (Ren points down, causing the heroes to look and find a mauled and mutilated body) Blake H: !! Jason: Oh god... Jaune: I think I'm gonna be sick.... Henry: Dude what the hell...? Blake H: Wait.... (The heroes look up to find more corpses consisting of both animals and humans alike all piled up) Blake H:..... Jin: *Gags a bit* Jaune: *Covers his mouth and runs to a corner to puke* Nora:.... Blake H: This... This is sick... Ren: Look... Several of those bodies are missing chucks of them. And they have teeth marks. Blake H: Wait these guys have the same outfits as that lone surviving villager back at the kingdom! Devon: No wonder there were so few bodies. Blake H: So they took all of the bodies from the Village and they just.... Ren: They ate their bodies. Blake H: Yeah.... Jason: But I thought Grimm didn't need to eat. Blake H: Their Targhul heritage must drive them to do it. Jason: Oh.... Blake H: Well, at least we figured out where they all went. (Jaune then walks back over) Jaune: Yeah but....Where's the Targhul? (Somewhere in the cave, the heroes hear a growl) Jaune: !! Devon: I think it's in here... Blake H: I'm cutting the light. (Blake deactivates the light on Nora's body, filling the room with darkness) Blake H: *Whisper* Hurry and hide! (The heroes scatter in the dark to find hiding spots) Blake H:....... Jaune:....... Jason:...... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts